Secret Series: Family Jewels - Money and Death
is the third season of the Secrets Series. Hosts Players NPCs 'Map:' fjmap3.jpg fjmap2.jpg fjmap1.jpg Timeline Day 1 * Nathaniel pulls the lever, the seven days begin * Faye claws LaShandria's eye * Wesley goes to the kitchen to have a snack * Jamie went to the kitchen and made tea, she then delieved it to Anna. *The whole house hears a scream, upon further investigation, Anna's dead body is found. She has red marks around her neck, tea is spilled around her body. *Jean Pierre serves dinner for the 17 remaining in the house. Day 2 * Jeremiah has not come to breakfast with the other residents * Faye has started showing signs of illness * Jamie asks what she should do to help, as she is the maid, Ingrid snaps at her to clean up. * Jeremia's dead body was found inside his room by Jamie, his stomach was repeatidly stabbed. *Jamie finds that there is a missing knife from the kitchen's knife rack * Jamie holds a meeting to find what happened * Jamie accuses Nuno of being the killer after Wesley walked in on his flushing something from the toilet * Leshandria stands directly behind Nuno in case he tries to escape * Nuno tries to prove his innocence * Nuno pulls out a ring and calls Ingrid out on killing Jeremia * Jamie finds blood stained hair and shows it at the meeting. * Jamie points at Faye and accuses her, Christopher and Nuno immediantly say thats stupid as a cat cannot stab. * Nuno brings a medium lengthed piece of hair to the meeting. * Nathaniel, Isabelle, Faye, Jamie and Jean Pierre are said to be suspects of the murder. * Jamie compares the hair to herself, it is lighter * Jean Pierre is supicious since he is the cook and he did not report a missing knife. * Nuno gives the hair to Helen to inspect * Nuno and Jamie wash the hair. *Jean Pierre is continued to be accused of being the murderer *Jamie, Wesley and Nuno find the air vent in the bathroom open, it is empty inside. *LeShandria runs out of the trial crying when she is accused of the murder * Nuno finds fingerprints, they are the same size as Isabella, Ruthie, Nathanie, Arnold, Cassandra or Christopher's hands *A scream is heard *Aurelio is found by Nathaniel in the corner of a rose bush, her head had been bashed and her neck slit. * LeShandria and Nuno find a blooded knife in the bushes by the pond, which to their surprise and they start screaming until someone arrives. * Wesley arrives and they explain the situation, they then compare the knife marks to the knife they're holding, its the same. * Wesley locks Nathaniel in his room with handcuffs on. * Wesley locks up Nathaniel, however he isn't the killer * Wesley locks up Jean Pierre, however, he isn't the killer * Wesley locks up LeShandria, he is found to be the killer of Aurelio. * Jamie takes out a sword and prepares to execute LeShandria * Wesley locks up Jamie, however, she isn't found to be the killer. LeShandria, Wesley and Jamie start arguing about wither to kill LeShandria or not. * LeShandria is tied up in his chair, Jamie takes a sword she hid and swings it on LeShandria's right ear, it falls to the blood and blood starts flowing from his ear. * Jamie then requests to chop off his other ear, which Wesley disagrees to, but says she can chop half of it off * LeShandria passes out * Everyone goes to dinner, Ingrid goes to give LeShandria food. Day 3 * Everyone goes to breakfast, Martin and Ingrid are not present * Ingrid runs down the stairs, holding a knife in her hands, saying it was placed there. * Jamie takes the knife, going upto Ingrid's room, they find a blood smear on the bed and blood in the hallway. * Jamie follows a blood trail into Martin's room, she opens it to see his body, viciously stabbed to death. * Jamie calls out Ruthie, who might of done it. * Ingrid is accused * Everyone's hands and feet where compared to the footprints that littered the floor of Ingrid and Robert's room * Jamie put Isabelle under arrest, she is found guilty of two murders. * Isabelle begs for her life. * Nuno and Jamie tie Isabelle to a pole, they then throw oil on her and set her alight. She burns and she soon dies. *Nuno tries to teach Faye how to fight, this ends with Jamie slicing through Faye's body, killing her. * During the night, Jamie screams, upon further investigation, she had been sliced through the shoulder. * Nuno found a blooded axe and pair of shoes in the bath. *A black hair is found on the axe, the shoe size is five and Jamie suspects Nuno as it all matches to him. *Nuno tries to compare the axe to the one found inside the shed, it is not. *Jamie searches her room for any more hairs, she fins the same black hairs as in the bathroom *Nuno is found guilty of his attempted murder of Jamie. Day 4 *Albert is found dead * Jamie attempts to execute LeShandria, but finds out she escaped. *Jean Pierre is found dead * LeShandria attempts to murder Nuno and Jamie, but fails and runs away. * Nuno accuses Jamie of the murders, so Jamie attempts to execute Nuno. *Wesley stabs Jamie before cutting her throat *A knife is thrown into Wesley's back. *A large fire starts after LeShandria throws two molotov cocktails through the window, Ruthie is burried in ash, Cassandra is lost in the fire and Christopher starts coughing badly. * Ingrid finds Cassandra's dead body under the rubble. * Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons Category:Secrets Series